Ron's challange
by xredds
Summary: Fred jest bardzo pewny siebie, przez co wplątuje młodszego brata w zakład. Który z nich wygra, który okaże się lepszy i którego w końcu wybierze Hermiona, jako partnera na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal? Kursywa w prologu to fragment z Czary Ognia.
1. Chapter 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1 – IT'S TIME FOR SHOW!

_- Ale rozwiązanie tej zagadki może zająć całe tygodnie! – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wyjdziesz na kompletnego głupka, jeśli wszyscy inni będą wiedzieli, co ich czeka w następnym zadaniu, a ty nie!_  
_- Zostaw go w spokoju, Hermiono, zasłużył na małą przerwę. – burknął Ron, po czym umieścił dwie ostatnie karty na szczycie zamku, a wówczas wszystko wybuchło, osmalając mu brwi._  
_- Ślicznie wyglądasz, Ron… Będzie pasowało do twojej wyjściowej szaty._

_Podeszli Fred i George. Usiedli przy stole, a Ron zaczął obmacywać sobie brwi i czoło._

_- Ron, pożyczysz nam Świstoświnkę? – zapytał George._  
_- Nie, poleciała z listem – odrzekł Ron. – A po co?_  
_- Bo George chce ją zaprosić na bal – powiedział ironicznie Fred._  
_- Bo chcemy wysłać list, matołku – rzucił George._

Ten moment wybrała Hermiona, która zabrała swoją skórzaną torbę, wypchaną po brzegi książkami i pożegnawszy się z chłopakami, ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących do dormitorium.

_- Do kogo wy właściwie wciąż piszecie, co? – zapytał Ron._  
_- Trzymaj swój nochal z daleka, Ron, albo ci go również osmalę – rzekł Fred, wymachując ostrzegawczo różdżką. – No to jak… macie już dziewczyny na bal?_  
_- Nie._  
_- No to lepiej się pospieszcie, chłopaki, bo sprzątną wam wszystkie lepsze._  
_- A ty z kim idziesz?_  
- Hmm… - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo Fred, oglądając się za znikającą na schodach dziewczyną. – Tak właściwie, to zastanawiam się nad zaproszeniem Hermiony.

Na twarzy Rona i Harry'ego odmalowało się wielkie zdziwienie. Oboje popatrzyli na siebie, a po Ppokoju Wwspólnym Gryfonów potoczył się gromki śmiech przyjaciół.

- Fred, chyba żartujesz? – powiedział, śmiejąc się nadal, Ron.  
- Nie, drogi braciszku, odnoszę wrażenie, że on nie żartuje. – odrzekł spokojnie George.  
- Myślisz, że ona się zgodzi? Nasza królowa lodu? Fred, proszę Ccię, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. – odrzekł zakpił najmłodszy rudzielec.  
- Wiesz, Ron, myślę, że nie ma nic złego w tym, że twój brat chce iść z nią na bal. – odpowiedział już poważnym głosem tonem Potter.  
- Zamierzam ją zaprosić i liczę na to, że się zgodzi. W porównaniu do _ciebie_ mam trochę więcej uroku i inteligencji, którą ona na pewno nie pogardzi. – odparł ze spokojem Fred i błysnął śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem w kierunku brata.  
- Czyżbyś twierdził, że Hermiona nie zgodziłaby się pójść ze mną na bal, gdyż nie jestem aż taki genialny, jak ty? – Ron uniósł do góry brwi i lekceważąco spojrzał na bliźniaka, próbując powstrzymać pojawiające się rumieńce złości na swoich policzkach.  
- Tak, to właśnie…  
- …miał na myśli, Ronaldzie. – dokończył z szyderczym uśmiechem George.  
- Jesteś za bardzo pewny siebie. – odparł zdenerwowany przyjaciel Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.  
- Mogę się założyć, że do końca tygodnia Hermiona będzie moją partnerką. – powiedział z błyskiem w oku Fred, zabierając swoje rzeczy i razem z George'em kierując się do dormitorium.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy… - mruknął pod nosem Ron, który podniósł się z fotela i jednym machnięciem różdżki posprzątał dymiące pozostałości po kartach, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego, który nadal patrzył na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Idziesz?  
- Tak, tak… - odpowiedział Potter i ruszył za przyjacielem, w myślach przeklinając temperament Weasleyów, a także współczując Hermionie przedstawienia, które będzie się kręciło wokół jej osoby przez następne siedem dni…


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ 1 – FIRST FAILED TRY

Hermiona właśnie kończyła poranną toaletę. Zebrała jeszcze burzę gęstych, brązowych loków w luźny kok i chwytając po drodze torbę z książkami, ruszyła do pokoju wspólnego. Było dość wcześnie, jednak zważywszy na to, że był to poniedziałek, po salonie kręciło się już sporo uczniów. Swoimi bystrymi, brązowymi oczami odnalazła rudą czuprynę przyjaciółki i uśmiechając się do niej promiennie na powitanie, skierowała się w stronę portretu Grubej Damy, aby razem z dziewczyną udać się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Przemierzały tak w ciszy kolejne korytarze, aż w końcu jedna z nich postanowiła się odezwać.

- Kretynka – mruknęła cicho Ginny.  
- Co? – zapytała mało inteligentnie panna Wiem-To-Wszystko.  
- Jesteś kretynką – odparła dziewczyna z błyskiem w oku.

Hermiona przystanęła na środku ruchomych schodów i wpatrywała się w nią ze zdziwieniem.

- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Myślisz, że jestem ślepa?  
- Ginny, do stu hipogryfów, możesz jaśniej? Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.  
- Fred – oznajmiła spokojnym głosem Weasleyówna, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją na widok pojawiających się rumieńców koleżanki.  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – odrzekła kujonka i odwróciła wzrok.  
- Przecież widzę, co się dzieje. Wczoraj, gdy tylko bliźniaki przyszli do chłopaków, uciekłaś do sypialni. Za każdym razem, gdy Fred pojawia się na horyzoncie, znikasz z najmniej ważnego powodu, a kiedy nie widzi, posyłasz mu tęskne spojrzenia. Nie mów mi, że sobie to wymyśliłam.  
- Chyba jednak tak, bo to, co mówisz, nie jest prawdą – sarknęła Hermiona, odwracając się od dziewczyny i wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

Ginny pokręciła głową i ruszyła za przyjaciółką . Wszystko będzie trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała.

*

Ron nie mógł spać przez całą noc. Ciągle myślał o rozmowie ze swoim bratem i o wyzwaniu, na które przystał. Nie dawało mu to spokoju i zastanawiał się, co musi zrobić, aby Hermiona zgodziła się na jego propozycję. Może już ktoś ją zaprosił? A co, jeśli odmówi? Kiedy zbliżał się ranek, doszedł do wniosku, że należy po prostu spróbować. Przecież to nie może być takie trudne. W końcu jest jego przyjaciółką i nie powinna zareagować źle na jego przyjacielskie zaproszenie. Z tą myślą, gdy usłyszał krzątanie się reszty współlokatorów po pokoju, przecierając ze znużeniem oczy i przeklinając brak snu tej nocy, zwlekł się z łóżka i dołączył do reszty chłopców, którzy przygotowywali się do wyjścia na śniadanie.

*  
Fred właśnie wychodził spod prysznica. Zakładał na siebie szkolny mundurek, jednak pospieszany nawoływaniem brata, nie zapiął do końca guzików koszuli, a krawat pozostawił luźno. Jednym machnięciem różdżki próbował wysuszyć włosy, ale kiedy ta zamieniła się nagle w gumowego kurczaka, parsknął śmiechem i wyszedł z łazienki, do stojącego pod drzwiami i szczerzącego się George'a, który w ręku trzymał jego prawdziwą różdżkę. Odebrał swoją własność, w biegu złapał jeszcze swoją szatę, zupełnie zapominając o żarcie z lipną różdżką i pognał za bratem na śniadanie.

Kiedy wkraczali zziajani do Wielkiej Sali, przy ich stałych miejscach siedziała już Złota Trójca. Z tego, co zauważył, Ron był bardzo zadowolony i to właśnie trochę zbiło Freda z tropu. Czyżby jego mało rozgarnięty braciszek już zdążył zaprosić Grangerównę na bal? To było niemożliwe. Rzucił zdziwione spojrzenie swojemu bliźniakowi, który odpowiedział tym samym i wzruszył ramionami, po czym poklepał go pokrzepiająco po plecach. Na jego twarzy znów zagościł łobuzerski uśmiech. Podchodząc bliżej, dosłyszeli ich rozmowę na tematy bliżej nieokreślone, a więc dotyczące codziennych bzdur. Usiadł obok Harry'ego, a reszta przywitała się z nimi. Kątem oka zauważył, że Hermiona przypatruje się mu z rumieńcem na twarzy, co wywołało u niego jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Popatrzył w jej kierunku i mrugnął okiem, na co dziewczyna zmieszała się, i odwróciła głowę w stronę jego młodszej siostry, nagle przypominając sobie o jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Fred pogratulował sobie w myślach i biorąc do ręki kanapkę, dołączył do rozmowy prowadzonej przez George'a i Neville'a. Tak, ten tydzień zapowiadał się naprawdę ciekawie.

*  
Hermiona siedziała niespokojnie, odkąd ujrzała wchodzących bliźniaków. Z westchnieniem zauważyła, że obiekt jej westchnień ma niedopiętą koszulę. Ten łobuzerski uśmiech na jego twarzy dopełniał wizerunek niegrzecznego chłopca, w którym dziewczyna była tak zakochana. Nieśmiało spoglądała na chłopaka, który usiadł obok jej przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie popatrzył na nią i kiedy posłał jej kolejny zabójczy uśmiech oraz mrugnął do niej okiem, oblała się jeszcze większym szkarłatem, więc ratując się przed wyśmianiem, szybko zwróciła się w stronę Ginny, która obserwowała to wszystko z podniesionymi do góry brwiami i miną mówiącą „A nie mówiłam?". Hermiona szybko wymyśliła jakiś temat, aby uzasadnić swoje zachowanie przed bliźniakiem i zaczęła rozmowę dotyczącą wyjścia do Hogsmeade, które miało odbyć się w sobotę.

Kiedy śniadanie dobiegło końca, pożegnała się z rudą i wraz z chłopakami pomaszerowała na lekcje, skrzętnie unikając wzrokiem Freda. Nie, żeby nie chciała na niego patrzeć, jednak czuła się strasznie głupio, kiedy bliźniak przyłapał ją na patrzeniu na niego. Na to wspomnienie znów jej policzki zaczerwieniły się, co spowodowało dziwne spojrzenia chłopców.

- Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z troską Harry, który widząc ranne zajście, nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, Ron zaś zdawał się niczego nie zauważać.  
- Tak, tak, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu zrobiło mi się strasznie gorąco – odpowiedziała pospiesznie dziewczyna, kierując się w stronę pracowni eliksirów.

Przepuściła przyjaciół przed sobą, tłumacząc się nagłą potrzebą skorzystania z toalety i odwracając się na pięcie, ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Miała jeszcze piętnaście minut, więc wchodząc do środka, zdjęła z ramienia torbę i podpierając się rękami o umywalkę, spojrzała w lustro. Cicho westchnęła i odkręciła kurek z zimną wodą, ochlapała sobie nią twarz, po czym policzyła do dziesięciu, zakręciła wodę, i ponownie skierowała w stronę sali, w głębi duszy karcąc się za takie głupie zachowanie.

Była jedną z ostatnich osób, które zajęły miejsca, więc pospiesznie zaczęła przygotowywać swoje stanowisko do pracy. Akurat w tym momencie drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i w swojej nieśmiertelnej czerni, z grymasem złości na twarzy, do klasy wkroczył Severus Snape, łopocząc przy tym obszernymi szatami.

- Będziecie dziś ważyć eliksir spokoju. Przepis na tablicy, instrukcje w podręczniku na stronie 59, składniki w szafce. Pytania? – zapytał złowrogim tonem, patrząc po klasie składającej się z roczników czwartych Gryffindoru i Slytherinu.

Kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza, warknął tylko;

- Macie dwie godziny. Do roboty! - odwrócił się na pięcie, siadając przy swoim biurku i rozpoczynając sprawdzanie prac innych uczniów.

Hermiona widząc, co będzie potrzebne do eliksiru, ruszyła do szafki. Brała właśnie do ręki kamień księżycowy i małą buteleczkę syropu z ciemiernika czarnego, kiedy zauważyła, że jej przyjaciele siedzą nadal w ławce, rozmawiając cicho między sobą. Wywróciła oczami, biorąc resztę ingrediencji i powróciła na swoje miejsce. Zaczęła pomału siekać korzeń asfodelusa, przy okazji podkręcając temperaturę w kociołku oraz spoglądając co chwilę na tablicę i do podręcznika, czy aby na pewno wszystko wykonuje poprawnie. Moment, w którym odmierzała właśnie trzecią kroplę syropu, wybrał Ron, który odezwał się do niej szeptem.

- Musimy porozmawiać.  
- Ron, nie teraz. Zostało już mało czasu, a chcę skończyć ten eliksir.  
- Hermiono, to nie zajmie ci dużo czasu – odparł Ron, wrzucając kamień księżycowy do kociołka i podgrzewając wodę. Kiedy zauważył, że za dwie minuty czas wrzucić pięć much siatkoskrzydłych, wyliczył ich ilość i położył obok, patrząc wyczekująco na dziewczynę.  
- Ron, czy to nie może poczekać? – warknęła zniecierpliwiona, spoglądając na wywar, który przybierał pomału barwę końcową.  
- Nie, to ważne. Chciałbym się ciebie zapytać, czy…

I właśnie wtedy chłopak przegapił moment wrzucania muszek. Rozległo się głośne BUM, a kociołek rudzielca wyrzuciło w powietrze. Snape poderwał się szybko i rozglądając po sali, czy nikt nie ucierpiał, doskoczył szybko do Złotej Trójcy, która cała była teraz oblepiona zieloną mazią. Hermiona spoglądnęła na swój kociołek, czy aby na pewno nic mu się nie stało, po czym rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie Ronowi, kiedy zauważyła, jak oboje z Harrym wyglądają przez głupotę i nieostrożność rudzielca.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wściekłego, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku, zaczął wykrzykiwać w stronę Weasleya obelgi i kazanie na temat nierozwagi podczas ważenia eliksirów.

- Szlaban dziś o dziewiętnastej w moim gabinecie, panie Weasley – dodał głosem ociekającym jadem. – Posprzątaj to. Próbki reszty mam znaleźć podpisane na swoim biurku za pięć minut. Potem jesteście wolni. Na następną lekcję chcę widzieć referaty odnośnie właściwości tego eliksiru. Dwie stopy pergaminu – warknął na odchodnym i wrócił do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia, a klasa jęknęła zgodnie.

Hermiona wściekła na przyjaciela przelała do fiolki swój eliksir i zakorkowała go porządnie, zabezpieczając przed wylaniem. Podpisując ją różdżką, odesłała na biurko nauczyciela i pakując swoją torbę, ruszyła do wyjścia, posyłając rudemu spojrzenie godne bazyliszka.

*

Harry od samego początku próbował przekonać swojego przyjaciela, że wybrał zły moment. Kiedy tylko brązowowłosa poszła po potrzebne składniki, próbował wyperswadować Ronowi jego pomysł, jednak na próżno. Chłopak był uparty jak mało kto i nie docierało do niego to, że Hermiona nie będzie chciała go słuchać podczas żadnej lekcji, a już zwłaszcza podczas eliksirów, na których należało być skupionym i rozważnym. Pokręcił więc tylko głową, kiedy rudzielec dostał szlaban za spowodowanie wybuchu i pomógł mu uprzątnąć resztki kociołka.

Kiedy tylko wyszli z pracowni, Potter rzucił rozbawione spojrzenie wzdychającemu przyjacielowi. Ten, gdy zauważył jego wzrok, od razu zdenerwował się.

- No co?  
- Nie, nic. Po prostu…  
- Tak, tak, a nie mówiłem i te sprawy. Zrobiłem to, co pierwsze mi przyszło do głowy i nie dość, że nie wyszło, to jeszcze zarobiłem szlaban z tym Nietoperzem – odparł Ron z grymasem na twarzy.  
- Ale przynajmniej było śmiesznie. – Wyszczerzył się czarnowłosy.

Rudzielec popatrzył na niego, a po chwili oboje już zaśmiewali się do rozpuku z zaistniałej sytuacji. Dochodząc do siebie, ruszyli na kolejną lekcję, gdyż spóźnienie u profesor McGonagall było naprawdę surowo karane.

*

Fred siedział wyluzowany w swojej ławce i rozglądał się po klasie. Transmutacja w końcu zbliżała się ku końcowi, więc leniwym ruchem różdżki pozwolił swojej filiżance znów stać się kupką szpilek. Co, jak co, ale z transmutacji był on bardzo zdolny. Gdyby nie to, nigdy przecież nie mogliby z George'em pracować nad Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów. Kiedy popatrzył na brata, ten również już kończył swoje zadanie i pakował książkę do torby. Gdy wicedyrektorka oznajmiła, że klasa jest wolna, szybko poderwali się i jako pierwsi opuścili salę.

Zmierzając wolno na kolejną lekcję, którą były zaklęcia, rozprawiał cicho z bliźniakiem i ich przyjacielem, Lee Jordanem, na temat najbliższego meczu quidditcha, który niewątpliwie miał być sporym wydarzeniem, gdyż mecz Gryffindor kontra Slytherin zawsze wzbudzał najwięcej emocji wśród uczniów. Po drodze minęli paru chłopców z rocznika ich najmłodszego brata, którym skinęli głowami , nie zatrzymując się. George wraz z czarnoskórym szli środkiem korytarza i cichymi głosami rozpoczęli dyskusję na temat Angeliny Johnson i Alicji Spinnet, które pragnęli zaprosić na Bożonarodzeniowy Bal. Fred tylko westchnął i zamyślił się nad swoimi sprawami. Nie zauważył jednak, że wpada na wychodzącą zza zakrętu Gryfonkę. Zderzenie było bardzo bolesne i odrzuciło ich na większą odległość. Po posadzce rozsypały się książki, które dziewczyna niosła w rękach, zaś po korytarzu – echo chichotu przyjaciół. Chłopak pomasował sobie obolałą głowę, sycząc przy tym cicho.

- Nie umiesz chodzić, do jasnej Avady? – warknął, podnosząc głowę i w tym momencie zamarł. Na podłodze siedziała i trzymała się za czoło Hermiona Granger.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze złością w oczach, a on szybko poderwał się, podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę, aby pomóc wstać.

- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że to ty. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
- Oh, nie ma sprawy. Ale na następnym razem, zamiast myśleć o Merlin-wie-czym, skup się na drodze – sarknęła cicho dziewczyna, omijając go wzrokiem i podnosząc z ziemi porozrzucane książki.

Chłopak szybko się zreflektował i pomógł jej w zbieraniu. Kiedy sięgnął po ostatnią już księgę, ręka brązowowłosej powędrowała w tym samym kierunku, jednak on był szybszy i w tym momencie jej dłoń dotknęła jego. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, a ona szybko poderwała się oraz odwróciła wzrok. Fred zabrał książkę i udając, że nie zauważa rumieńców na jej twarzy, zapytał:

- Pomóc ci to zanieść, czy poradzisz sobie sama? – Posłał jej ciepłe spojrzenie.  
- Nie, dziękuję. Myślę, że dam radę – mruknęła, nadal nie patrząc się na niego, odebrała swoje rzeczy i szybko popędziła do klasy transmutacji.

Fred oglądnął się za nią i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Mógł właśnie teraz wykorzystać okazję, jednak to jeszcze za wcześnie. Zamierzał zrobić to w wielkim, choć może nietypowym dla niego, stylu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głośny śmiech chłopaków. Odwrócił się w ich stronę, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył z nimi na zajęcia.

*  
Dziewczyna szła szybko jak burza gradowa. Wściekłość malowała się na jej twarzy. Po raz drugi upokorzyła się przed Fredem Weasleyem, a nie była to nawet połowa dnia. Za następnym zakrętem przystanęła i oparła czoło o chłodną ścianę. Po chwili oddychała już spokojniej. Metoda liczenia do dziesięciu okazywała się bardzo pomocna, więc zakodowała w głowie, aby w najbliższym czasie podziękować Syriuszowi za tę radę. Może całkowicie zwyczajna, a nawet głupia, ale w jej przypadku działała idealnie. Uderzyła jeszcze tylko pięścią o marmur i słysząc z tyłu głosy swoich przyjaciół, pokonała w pośpiechu odległość dzielącą ją z salą, po czym wmaszerowała na transmutację. Oczyściła umysł z myśli kłębiących się wokół rudzielca i odetchnęła. Czas skupić się na zajęciach.

*

Usta jej drgały i na siłę próbowała je zacisnąć tak mocno, żeby nie roześmiać się na głos. Chociaż, w sumie… Jej brat słynął ze śmiechu, dowcipów i żartów wszelkiego rodzaju, więc dlaczego ona miała być poważna, kiedy on sam uśmiechał się przy swojej opowieści w iście łobuzerski sposób? Nie wytrzymała i zachichotała.  
- Jesteście naprawdę udani – skwitowała z uśmiechem.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, moja droga – odpowiedział jej Fred.  
- Ona jest nieśmiała i w sumie to nie potrafi się do końca przyznać sama przed sobą, a co dopiero przed kimś, że jej się podobasz. Sam dobrze wiesz, że widać to na kilometr – stwierdziła Ginewra, wzdychając cicho.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, jakby urwała się z choinki.

- Nie wierzysz w moje możliwości? – obruszył się.  
- Oczywiście, że wierzę. To nie to. Hermiona jest upartą osobą i nie do końca jest pewna własnej wartości jako dziewczyny. Nie jest to kwestia samego pójścia na bal. Podstawowy problem stanowi pociągnięcie tego dalej w dobrym kierunku… - rozmyślała na głos dziewczyna.  
- Wiem i sam nad tym się zastanawiam. Mam milion różnych pomysłów na minutę, jednak tego nie chcę załatwić w jakiś typowy dla mnie, śmieszny sposób, przypominający dowcip. Nie chcę, żeby pomyślała, że jest dla mnie żartem. Chcę, żeby poczuła się wyjątkowa i zobaczyła, że nie jestem tylko wesołym facetem, robiącym kawały każdemu z jej przyjaciół. – Zmarszczył brwi w głębokim zastanowieniu i przymknął oczy.

Ginny usiadła skrzyżnie i popatrzyła na brata. Wiedziała, że zależało mu i nie chciał zrobić z jej przyjaciółki idiotki. Hermiona była osobą świadomą swojej inteligencji i zdolności, jednak urody już niekoniecznie. Jej przyjaciółka uważała, że nie ma w niej nic atrakcyjnego i w sumie nie próbowała tego myślenia zmienić. Rudowłosa wiedziała też, że przez ostatnie wakacje spędzone w Norze oraz mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu zbliżyli się z bliźniakiem w znaczny sposób. Odkryła w nim tę część zwykłego człowieka, który, mimo swojej częstej głupoty, był naprawdę mądry i dorównywał jej zdolnościami.

- Fred, wiesz, że nie zrobisz nic na siłę, ale musisz się postarać – mruknęła pod nosem.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział jej. Spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem, a on jakby jej nie zauważał. Siedział i wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Wesołe ogniki tańczyły w jego brązowych tęczówkach, a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki, a zarazem tajemniczy uśmiech. Poderwał się szybko, pożegnał się i wybiegł z dziury pod portretem. Miał plan. Bardzo dobry plan.

*

Ron nie mógł uwierzyć w swojego pecha. I w swoją głupotę również. Jak mógł nie dopilnować tego cholernego eliksiru? Teraz będzie skazany na przemiły wieczór w towarzystwie Nietoperza z lochów. Szedł szybkim krokiem, gdyż lada moment i będzie spóźniony na swój szlaban. Biegiem pokonał ostatnie metry i oddychając ciężko, zapukał. Kiedy usłyszał ciche 'Wejść!', otworzył drzwi i wszedł niespokojnie do jaskini lwa. Albo raczej węża.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – mruknął cicho, a Snape nie podniósł nawet na niego wzroku znad notatek.  
- Pan Weasley. Dziś szorujemy trzydzieści kociołków. Ręcznie. To powinno zwrócić pańską uwagę na większą ostrożność i skupienie w trakcie moich zajęć. _Accio_ różdżka – powiedział aksamitnym głosem i położył na biurku odebraną własność ucznia. – Do roboty. Chyba nie chce pan spędzić w ten sposób całej nocy?  
- Nie, profesorze – odpowiedział i pomaszerował do pracowni. Kiedy zobaczył to, czym się ma tego wieczoru zajmować, westchnął i podwijając rękawy, zabrał się do pracy.

*  
Młody Potter siedział właśnie w pokoju wspólnym i patrząc, jak wesołe ogniki tańczą w kominku, prowadził rozmowę z Ginewrą. Był z siebie bardzo zadowolony, gdyż udało mu się zaprosić dziewczynę na bal, więc nie musiał się już przejmować partnerką, chociaż fakt odmowy Cho Chang nadal go bolał. Musiał jednak pogodzić się z tym, że czarnowłosa była dziewczyną jego rywala i to z nim wybierała się na zabawę. W momencie, kiedy rozmowa zeszła na tory Hermiony, bliznowaty westchnął. Czuł, że wszystko, co aktualnie zaczynało dziać się wokół jej osoby, ani trochę jej nie cieszyło.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że Ron to zrobi? – spytała cichym głosem jego rozmówczyni.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Z tego, co dziś wywnioskowałem, wydawał się zdeterminowany i chciał utrzeć nosa Fredowi, ale pomysł z akcją w trakcie eliksirów był kompletnym niewypałem – odparł z uśmiechem.  
- No cóż, nie powiem, że to było poronione od samego początku. Tak właściwie, gdzie podziewa się mój cudowny braciszek? – parsknęła Ginny.  
- Sądzę, że odrabia swój szlaban.

Popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo i w tym momencie przez dziurę w portrecie weszła obładowana książkami Hermiona. Rozejrzała się po salonie i dostrzegając ich na kanapie, ruszyła w ich kierunku.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewała przez cały czas? – zapytał Harry.  
- A gdzie mogłam być? W bibliotece, oczywiście.  
- Dałabyś sobie spokój, za niedługo ferie! – wykrzyknęła jej przyjaciółka.  
- To nie oznacza, że mam odpuścić z nauką – warknęła podenerwowana Hermiona. – Jest jeszcze mnóstwo prac do napisania, a i nauczyciele też nie dają nam spokoju. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na braki.  
- Miona, masz już przerobiony materiał do końca roku szkolnego, a ty się martwisz, że będziesz mieć zaległości, jeśli pozwolisz sobie na trochę luzu? – odparł okularnik, posyłając jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

Brązowowłosa popatrzyła na nich spod byka i odwróciła się na pięcie, idąc do dormitorium. Kiedy najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów spojrzała pytająco na Pottera, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Grangerówna nie od dziś była bardzo przeczulona na punkcie nauki i to chyba wiedział każdy. Odwracając wzrok od znikającej na schodach dziewczyny, wrócił do rozmowy z Ginny.

*

Wściekła weszła do swojego dormitorium i rzuciła torbą o szafkę, na chwilę zapominając o książkach, które się w niej znajdowały. Znowu wyszła na kujonicę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że lubiła uciekać do świata wykreowanego w literaturze, a także uczyć się coraz to nowszych rzeczy, aby czuć, że pasuje do świata czarodziejów. To, że reszta uczniów uwielbiała leniuchować i robić wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, nie powinno być jej zmartwieniem. Jednak czasami bolało, gdy nawet właśni przyjaciele drwili z niej i nazywali przesadą jej dbałość o wykształcenie oraz tak bardzo cenną wiedzę. Nie wspominając już o tym, ile to razy uratowało im skórę w przeciągu tych czterech lat pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Westchnęła i pomasowała skronie opuszkami palców. To wszystko, co działo się dzisiejszego dnia, przyprawiało ją o ból głowy. Nie wiedziała co, ale coś było wyraźnie nie tak, zwłaszcza w zachowaniu jej przyjaciół. Po chwili stwierdziła, że nie ma co zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, więc korzystając z nieobecności Parvati i Lavender, ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę łazienki, aby w spokoju wziąć długą, relaksującą kąpiel.

Po jakiejś godzinie, owinęła się ręcznikiem i stanęła przed lustrem. Wysuszyła swoje włosy machnięciem różdżki, co spowodowało pojawienie się wiecznej szopy na głowie. Skrzywiła się nieznacznie, jednak zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że burza jej brązowych loków jest totalnie nieujarzmiona i naprawdę bardzo rzadko udało jej się doprowadzić je do porządku. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w dużym lustrze, po czym wymaszerowała do sypialni. Szybko wyciągnęła z szafy swoją czarną pidżamę i przebierając się, postanowiła, iż poczyta jeszcze przed snem książkę, którą dziś wypożyczyła z biblioteki. Była to całkiem interesująca pozycja, więc postanowiła umilić sobie nią wieczór.

Kiedy właśnie wyciągała rękę, by zaciągnąć kotary wokół swojego łóżka, coś zastukało w okno. Szybko odwróciła się w tamtym kierunku i ujrzała małą płomykówkę, która dziobem uderzała w szybę. Podeszła w tamtą stronę i otworzyła sowie, aby mogła dostarczyć jej przesyłkę. Nie miała jednak zielonego pojęcia, od kogo mógł być ten list, gdyż nie spodziewała się od nikogo żadnych informacji.

- Nie mam dla ciebie żadnych przysmaków – powiedziała do ptaka. – Musisz polecieć do sowiarni.

Zwierzę cicho zahukało, wyciągnęło nóżkę do przodu i pozwoliło Hermionie odwiązać kopertę, po czym szybko wyleciało przez otwarte okno.

Brązowowłosa stała i ze zdziwieniem spoglądała na swoją przesyłkę. Usiadła skrzyżnie na łóżku, naciągnęła na siebie kołdrę i ponownie zwróciła wzrok w kierunku koperty. Po chwili stwierdziła, że musi ją w końcu otworzyć, gdyż jej ciekawość wzięła górę. Powoli rozdarła papier, a ku jej zdziwieniu w środku nie było listu. Przechyliła szybko kopertę, a na jej rękę wyleciał srebrny łańcuszek. Hermiona przyjrzała się mu z bliska i zauważyła okrągłą przewieszkę, na której połyskiwał ognisty ptak, który do złudzenia przypominał jej feniksa. Przyglądając się biżuterii, zauważyła otwarcie, a gdy tylko je rozwarła, po dormitorium poniosła się melodia, której słowa były wyryte w środku na blaszce;

_You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make-up to cover up  
being the way that you are is enough  
So come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes... _

Hermiona osłupiała i wpatrywała się w kolejne słowa, które pojawiały się, po zniknięciu tamtych.

_Baby You light up my world like nobody else,  
the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately…_


End file.
